


Improvisation is an Art Form

by SushiOwl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artificial Slick, Deucalion is an Alpha, Knotting, Lube, M/M, Peter is a Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a request for Deucalion, and it takes a bit of preparation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvisation is an Art Form

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [WhatTheHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehale).
> 
> This fic is sort of, kind of attached to [this omegaverse series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/51838), but it can be read as one shot porn.
> 
> I **do not** give my consent to have my works listed on goodreads.

One advantage to having a blind lover was that it's pretty easy to plot surprises for him. That meant that after Peter went to get their mail, he was able to answer “Nothing much.” when Deucalion asked what they'd gotten, even though he was holding a small package along with a few letters. “Mostly junk mail,” Peter went on, dropping the unimportant pieces of mail on the table in the entryway. 

He walked out into the living room, looking at Deucalion for a moment. He was reading, a book in his lap and his fingers moving over the Braille. Their cat, Edison, was in a loaf against his thigh, face planted on the cushion and dead asleep. Peter couldn't help the smile at the sight they made. 

“I'll be in the study,” Peter said, walking off after Deucalion's noise of assent. 

He didn't go to the study though. He went to the bedroom, putting the package on the bed before starting to undress. He pulled off his shirt and pants, a little uncaring in his eagerness, and just tossed them into the hamper before he climbed onto the bed, naked. He cut the tape holding the package closed with his claw and eventually got to his prize, after unwrapping the ten layers of bubble wrap. 

He had ordered something very special and _very expensive_. It was omega slick lubricant simply called **Ω**. It was a lubricant with synthesized hormones and scent that guaranteed to make an alpha react the same way they would to an omega in heat. That was what Peter was counting on.

Popping the cap on the lube, Peter sniffed it and nearly sneezed at the spicy scent. It smelled kind of like cinnamon or vanilla or even mint only not like any of those things. He couldn't describe it other than it was heady, and he had to shake his head when his world gave a bit of a tilt. That was pretty potent.

After arranging the pillows behind him, Peter reclined, squeezing some of the lube out onto his fingers and staring at how the slickness made his skin shine as he rubbed it between his fingers, warming it to his body temperature. The smell of it filled the room, thick like a fog, and he closed his eyes as he reached between his legs. He rubbed the tips of his fingers in a slow circle around his hole, feeling the lube spread in the cleft of his ass. He knew that if he were an omega, it would be coating his thighs, dripping onto the sheets.

The lube kind of tingled, but not in a numbing way. It felt like his nerve endings were twitching, singing, reaching out for contact. He pressed two fingers inside himself, letting out a sighing breath as his hole clenched and relaxed around the intrusion. He turned his head against the pillow, his brows coming together as he moved his fingers in and out, before he released a tiny noise when he spread them like scissors.

Heat was already building in his stomach, and Peter was forgetting what he was trying to accomplish, instead losing himself in the moment. He squirted more lube onto his fingers, smearing it onto his thigh in his haste, before he pressed three fingers into himself and let out a small cry as he stroked that place inside of him. His cock twitched, leaking precome onto his stomach.

“Peter?” came Deucalion's voice from down the hall.

Peter sucked in a surprised breath, the purpose for this exercise coming rushing back to him. He swallowed a couple times as his fingers stilled, and he licked his lips before he called back. “In the bedroom!” His voice was particularly croak-y, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to control himself.

“This isn't the—“ Deucalion started, and Peter opened his eyes to see the other wolf's nostrils flare, milky white eyes widening and eyebrows lifting. “...study.” He stepped into the room and toward the bed. “What is that smell?” he asked, voice going low into a throaty whisper. 

“Come here,” Peter said, sliding his fingers out of his hole with the wet noise before holding his hand out. When Deucalion came closer, he lifted his hand right in front of the blind wolf's face, smirking when he snuffled in shock and jerked. “Like it?” he asked as Deucalion grabbed his wrist and took a deeper breath of the lube.

“It smells like slick,” Deucalion said, voice low and deep like a rumble of thunder, and it made a shudder roll down Peter's spine to hear the man's wolf that close to the surface from something so simple. “But more importantly, it smells like _you._ ” He let his eyelids droop, continuing to breath it in. “How...?”

“A really expensive artificial lubricant,” Peter said, before he ran his bottom lip through his teeth as Deucalion ran the tip of his tongue along one of his fingers, tasting the mixed flavors of lube and Peter. “I wanted—I wanted to imitate an omega's heat.”

“Why?” Deucalion asked, still gently tasting Peter's fingers.

“I want you to knot me,” Peter said, his voice like a moan.

Deucalion stilled, before his eyes flashed red, which was something that Peter rarely ever saw. The color faded as fast as it came, and he stepped closer, the hand not hold Peter's wrist touching the bed and searching until it met Peter's thigh. Not a moment later those questing digits sank between Peter's legs, pads of the fingers circling Peter's loose hole. “You made yourself ready for me,” Deucalion said, awed, and his breath quickened as his sank two fingers inside of Peter and drew a moan from him.

“Are you going to knot me or not?” Peter tried to demand, but it came out as a breathy plea. 

Deucalion looked like he was deliberating, before he pulled his hands back and started undoing his shirt. “Get on your stomach,” he commanded in a growl, pushing his shirt off.

“What's wrong with on my back?” Peter asked, mostly to just be petulant, because he eagerly rolled onto his stomach and arched his back to put his butt in the air. He wished Deucalion could see it.

“You would not want to be tied in that position,” Deucalion informed him as he was undoing his pants.

Oh. Right. Peter knew that.

Naked now, Deucalion climbed onto the bed, and Peter spread his legs to make more room for him. Peter closed his eyes again, pillowing his head on his folded arms as he felt Deucalion's long, thin fingers touch his back, running along his shoulders and sides to get their bearings. He may have pushed his ass up into Deucalion's hands when they got there, but he couldn't find it in himself to be ashamed, even when Deucalion let out a dark little chuckle.

Peter let out a sharp breath when Deucalion spread his cheeks, and he was expecting fingers but what he felt was the hot, wet tip of the blind wolf's tongue running through the cleft of his ass, leisurely like he was licking something that was melting. Peter wanted to squirm, to push his ass back against Deucalion's mouth or rut into the sheets, but he did neither. He held still and let out little whimpers as he felt that tongue wriggle its way inside of him.

He'd heard of alphas eating their omega's slick, had read enough trashy mating porn to know that it was supposed to taste like ambrosia or something else impossibly amazing. He didn't even know if the synthetic slick was safe to be consumed, but he wasn't going to stop Deucalion now when his tongue was moving in and out of him like a wet piston. He could hear the blind wolf growling, a low noise in the depths of his chest that could probably be called a purr. If Peter suggested it was so, he'd probably get spanked. Briefly he weighed the pros and cons.

Before he could say anything that would end up with a red hand print on his ass, Deucalion drew back. “Give me the lube,” he said in that growling voice of his, and Peter's hand scrambled for it. When he turned to hand it to him, Peter saw that the lower half of Deucalion's face was all wet and shiny, and fuck that made things low in him _clench._ He watched Deucalion spread the lube onto his cock, before pressed pushed three fingers into Peter without any warning or fanfare.

Peter let out a choked off cry, back tensing and toes curling before he relaxed and pushed back onto those fingers. He had been thinking about asking Deucalion to knot him for a while now, but in all honesty he kept backing out. As a beta, he wasn't anatomically made to he tied, but over time his curiosity had outweighed his fear. He wanted it. He wanted to feel Deucalion swell in him and lock them together for however long it took. He wanted to have that connection with him that biology said only alphas and omegas could share. He wanted Deucalion to lose himself in the act, and he wanted to be there to _take it_.

Deucalion removed his fingers, and Peter felt the thick head of his cock replace them, pressing into him with a slow, steady force that overcame any resistance. It burned—it always did—but it was a burn that warmed him, blooming up his spine and making his hole clench greedily around his dick. Peter arched his back with a moan, and Deucalion leaned forward, his lips clamping down on his bared neck.

When Deucalion's hips started to move, it was with power, an unrelenting roll that stead, deep and hard. It was all Peter could do to try and rock back against the slow, earth moving pace, letting out small, breathy grunts as Deucalion's cockhead dragged across his prostate like he was punishing it. 

“Deuc,” Peter breathed out, trying to push up onto his elbows so he could have more leverage, but teeth bit into the place where his shoulder and neck met, ripping all of the tension right out of his upper body and making him go slack. He may not have had a bond spot, but that didn't stop him from tilting his head to the side and baring his throat to his alpha. 

Deucalion growled into his skin, his hips speeding up and putting some quickness and force behind his thrusts, and Peter was powerless against them, which he was quickly discovering he _loved._ Deucalion's hands moved, finding Peter's and lacing their fingers over the back of Peter's hands, before he crossed both sets of their arms under Peter's chest. He dragged his teeth along Peter's neck, before he started sucking the blood to the surface, his hips moving harder, more urgently.

That was when Peter felt it, the beginnings of the swelling at the base of Deucalion's rigid, perfectly aimed cock. It was starting to catch on the rim of Peter's hole as it was worked in and out of him, like a promise. Peter's cock twitched at the thought of being filled so completely, of them being connected in a way that neither of them could withdraw, of becoming _one._ His orgasm was building in him like impending storm clouds, shocks of pleasure shooting through him like lightning.

Deucalion slammed into him hard, hips slapping against his ass loudly, and Peter howled as the knot swelled and swelled, pushing his orgasm out of him as it pressed against his prostate and everything else inside of him hard. And it kept growing, almost to the point where Peter thought it was going to rip him apart. It hurt so sweetly. He panted into the pillow as Deucalion quivered against him, his body pressed against the whole of Peter's back, releasing rope after rope of hot come into him. 

Peter was pretty sure he had seen stars, or maybe that was veins exploding in his eyes from all the overheated pleasure he was experiencing. He couldn't feel his toes, and his body felt like a weight bag of sand. There was no way he was moving of his own volition, and he didn't mind. He kind of liked being blanketed by his lover and having him pant into his neck with damp breaths. 

“Oh my God,” Peter mumbled into the pillow, and it was completely muffled, so it sounded more like 'ahmigah.' He turned his face, which took a lot of effort, and he didn't even bother opening his eyes. “That was...” Were there words in any language to properly describe how he felt in the aftermath of being fucked into oblivion then tied? “...awesome.” That would have to do.

Deucalion let out a chuff of a laugh, shifting his arm so he could wrap it around Peter's waist then turn, moving them both onto their sides. The knot tugged at Peter's hole, and _oh holy fuck_ , Peter couldn't help the whimper that that caused, and he clenched his muscles around the knot as best he could in retaliation. It made Deucalion gasp then growl, before he rocked his hips slowly, which made Peter moan low in his throat, his cock giving a very valiant jerk. 

“I don't—“ Peter tried to say, but a press against his prostate cut off his words with a groan. “I don't think I can come again so fast.”

Deucalion answered with a hum, continuing to move his hips in a slow, deliberate circle. “We have plenty of time.” 

Peter realized then the error he'd made in not asking how long it would take for Deucalion's knot to go down. As it turned out, he wasn't going to find out that night, because in the time it took for Deucalion to fuck Peter through another orgasm and render him unconscious the knot had yet to deflate. Peter didn't mind. He fell asleep smiling as Deucalion kissed at his neck. 

He couldn't wait to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene had been bouncing around in my head for a while now. I like switching up the classic alpha/beta/omega dynamic. Tell me what you think. =D


End file.
